Love will find a way
by babywolf-lover
Summary: Since Minato took down his evil uncle peace has reigned but now his enemy and his uncles lover wants revenge, she plans to use her son and go through Naru to take Minato down, but when the time comes Kakashi finds himself in love with Naru and wont do it. Can love find a way through years of hate? Full info inside (based off of Lion king 2 simba's pride.)
1. The new princess

**Plot~**1 year of peace has reined over the leaf after Minato took down his evil uncle Meizu and became king. Now he has his wife and daughter Naru, its all perfect. But while peace is with his side on the other side of the village also known as 'the out-lands', a woman who loved Meizu and followed him no matter what, hates and wants to take Minato down. She has a son Kakashi who has been chosen to follow Meizu's foot steps and become king, he is trained for it and when the plan is in action he ends up falling in love with Naru and refuses, but his mother is stubborn and wont let it go. Can love find a way thought years of hate and war?

(_**Based off Lion King 2, Simba's pride.) **___

**Rating ~ **M

Language, violence, fluff, humor

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Naruto characters, and I do not own anything from Lion king 2:simba's pride...

* * *

Minato stared out at his village from his palace, seeing how it was divided up as they wanted it, there was his section, where not many people lived where they trained as ninja, some called it the 'pride land'. The second section was the villager's section, where people could live normal, they lived under Minato's law but did not have ninja duties. And finally the third part which always sent slight shivers up Minato's spin was the area marked and known as the 'out-lands' which held the people who followed and liked Meizu and who still would rather see him rein then Minato.

It had been almost one year since Minato took him down, after a while he banished them all out there because there were so many threats to his life. The outsider's were all led by Meizu's lover, Rin, she adored Meizu and followed him and when Minato took him down, she grew such a deep and dark hatred for Minato.

Minato sighed and leaned on the railing, he sighed as the morning air, how it blew lightly causing goosebumps on his skin. Arms wrapped around his waist and his wife's head rested on his shoulder.

"What are you doing up at dawn?"she asked.

"I am an early riser... always have been."he said smirking and kissed her.

Kushina and Minato grew up together, they were the best of friends, when they were younger before Minato's father was killed, they were told they would be married and got grossed out, but when Kushina found him after a few years, they instantly felt the natural chemistry between the two.

"I recall..."she said, he chuckled and turned, he kissed her lips gently.

"Well today we introduce the princess.."he said quietly, they walked into their grand room, that had two beds in it, one was his and Kushina's while the other was for Naru. They walked up and looked at their one year old daughter sound asleep in her bed, they smiled as she still sucked her thumb in her sleep, her golden blonde hair sticking up everywhere.

They chuckled and walked out so they didn't wake the little girl up, she was very fussy when she didn't get sleep. They walked out and sat down in the kitchen, Minato began to cook some breakfast.

One thing Minato did not like and would not have is someone in his house cooking for him, while he sat and did nothing, the most he had was someone come in a clean a little.

They sat together eating breakfast, the door opened and Iruka followed by Kurama came in chatting, they bowed at Minato and began to fix breakfast themselves.

"By the way Jiriaya is on the way..."Kurama said taking a bite of his food.

"Good...hopefully he wont be late."Minato said, Kushina chuckled.

"I don't understand why you have him do this..."Iruka said, he never liked the man who had his perverted side which always made Iruka mad.

"Because he hasn't yet drop a kid."Minato said.

"It was an accident!"Iruka cried, Kurama chuckled at his misery, they all laughed, except Iruka who was blushing.

The doors opened and Jiriaya came in with Tsunade, his partner, they always said they hated each other but yet they would always be together.

"Morning all!"he said, they bid their mornings and continued to eat.

"Are you sober enough to do this?"Minato said, Jiriaya smiled.  
"Yes I promise."he said. "I wont drop my goddaughter."he said.

There was some more talking and a few others that lived in this section came in to eat.

After they all ate, they began to get ready for the ceremony today, Minato was taking a shower and Kushina woke Naru up with kisses causing the girl to whimper then to giggle.

"My baby."she said and picked her up, Naru giggled as her mother rocked her a little.

Minato came out partially dressed, he kissed Naru who giggled again, he smiled and walked away to get ready, Kushina set her back in her crib and took a shower, Minato picked Naru up after he was dressed and rocked her a little.

"My little princess..."he said, she leaned against him, he smiled as he walked around with her a little.

Kushina came out and gave Naru her bath and got her dressed up, then got dressed herself.

After they got Naru fed and all ready, they set out walking along the huge path, Kushina carrying the once again sleeping Naru.

They arrived and heard the chatter and cheering, they walked up and waved, they cheered for them all.

"Thank you all for showing up today!"Minato said, they cheered. "Today you will meet my daughter. Naru, your future princess."he said, they cheered and waited. Jiriaya came up getting his own cheers, he blushed a little and turned, he turned to Kushina and took Naru who was awoken by the cheers, she giggled and Jiriaya walked closer and held her up, they cheered, Naru looked around confused then giggled a little and wiggled. Minato smiled, Kushina and Minato walked forward and stood next to him, they all cheered for them, wishing them happiness. Naru whining a little, she was pulled back and Jiriaya kissed her head and gave her back to Kushina, Naru sighed being back in her mothers arms.

They stood there and Minato met with some villager's who were having some problems. Kushina walked back to the palace with Naru, she hummed rocking her gently.

"My little princess..."she said, and Naru fell asleep again. "So sleepy...hope you're not like this when you get older."she said and chuckled.

* * *

This is the first chapter of the story... I know if fairly short but get over it...

We'll see how this turns out :)

Please read and review, don't flame.


	2. Daddy's princess and her babysitters

**Plot~**1 year of peace has reined over the leaf after Minato took down his evil uncle Meizu and became king. Now he has his wife and daughter Naru, its all perfect. But while peace is with his side on the other side of the village also known as 'the out-lands', a woman who loved Meizu and followed him no matter what, hates and wants to take Minato down. She has a son Kakashi who has been chosen to follow Meizu's foot steps and become king, he is trained for it and when the plan is in action he ends up falling in love with Naru and refuses, but his mother is stubborn and wont let it go. Can love find a way thought years of hate and war?

(_**Based off Lion King 2, Simba's pride.) **_

**Rating ~ **M

Language, violence, fluff, humor

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Naruto characters, and I do not own anything from Lion king 2:simba's pride...

* * *

8 year old Naru ran out of the palace, she giggled staring out at the village and giggled, she started to run down the steps, Minato jumped down and picked her up and jumped back to the top.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?"he asked.

"Daddy let go!"she said giggling.

"Now Naru I just want you to be careful.."he said, Naru looked at a butterfly and jumped trying to catch it. "Naru are you listening? Bad things can happen, you could easily get hu-"  
"Get hurt, or hit, or even get lost..."she said chuckling. "I know. And if I see any strangers don't talk to them come straight home!"she said. "Okay okay can I go now please?"she begged.

"Very funny."he said.

"Mind your father Naru."Kushina said coming out.

"Yes mom..."she said.

"And stay away from the out-lands."Minato said glaring out a little.

"Nothing there but a bunch of backstabbing murderous outsider's."Yamato said walking out.

"Yamato's right...you can't turn your back on them."Minato said.

"Really? How come?"she asked.

"Never mind...I'll explain it when you're older."he said.

"Dad!"she whined, he chuckled.

"Run along now."he said, she smiled and hugged him then Kushina and waved as she ran down the steps quickly, "And stay on the path I marked for you!"Minato called.

"Who does she remind you of?"Kushina said bumping him.

"Whatever do you mean?"he said, she elbowed him and he chuckled.

"She is just like you.."  
"Remember all the trouble we got in?"he said chuckling, she pinched his cheek hard making him whine a little.

"We? More like you."she said, he chuckled and looked out again. "She'll be fine."she said and kissed his cheek and walked inside.

Kurama and Iruka came out and nodded him, he stopped them and called them back making sure Kushina wasn't around.

"I want you two to follow her...make sure she doesn't get hurt.."he said, they nodded and took off after the girl jumping in the air.

Naru ran in the field trying to catch a butterfly.

"Wait I just wanna catch ya!"she said, she crawled on a rock and reached, she stopped and stared at the view, she could see the out-lands and gasped.

"Cool!"she said. "I wonder what's out there..."she said.

Kurama and Iruka hopped from tree to tree trying to locate the princess, Iruka slipped out of the tree and fell right in front of Naru making her scream and fall back and hit her head hard, she whined and laid there.

"Nice going idiot."Kurama muttered, he got down and picked up Naru who was holding her head, he pulled her up and sat down with her, he pulled her hands away and checked her head, she groaned. Iruka climbed out of the pond he fell in and gasped as he saw Naru shaking in pain. Kurama checked her head, she wasn't bleeding, he rubbed her head gently.

"You're fine..."he said, she sniffled and wiped her nose, she rubbed the spot and sighed.

"What are you guys doing here?"  
"Are you hurt?!"Iruka cried and checked her.

"She will if you don't knock it off!"Kurama snapped, Iruka blushed and put her down, she sighed and stood there.

"Minato would kill us!"Iruka said.

"You..."Kurama said earning a glare from Iruka.

"Now Naru... you know better then to go off alone..."Iruka said.

"But I -"  
"No no... now you come back to the playground..."he said tugging her a little.

"But there's no one to play with!"she whined.

"I'll play."he said smiling.

"But... you're old...its no fun."she said, Kurama burst out laughing while Iruka growled a little.

"Okay... how about... we go get some lunch...ramen."he said.

"No...we are not having ramen...you have it every damn day!"Kurama said, Naru sighed as they started to argue, she slowly took a few steps back and slowly ran off from the two arguing.

* * *

Newest chapter.

Yes it is short I KNOW! You don't have to tell me.

I just found out I lost my job, so I'm like ...fucked over right now...

I'll update when I can.


	3. A new friend?

**Plot~**1 year of peace has reined over the leaf after Minato took down his evil uncle Meizu and became king. Now he has his wife and daughter Naru, its all perfect. But while peace is with his side on the other side of the village also known as 'the out-lands', a woman who loved Meizu and followed him no matter what, hates and wants to take Minato down. She has a son Kakashi who has been chosen to follow Meizu's foot steps and become king, he is trained for it and when the plan is in action he ends up falling in love with Naru and refuses, but his mother is stubborn and wont let it go. Can love find a way thought years of hate and war?

(_**Based off Lion King 2, Simba's pride.) **_

**Rating ~ **M

Language, violence, fluff, humor

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Naruto characters, and I do not own anything from Lion king 2:simba's pride...

I do have the song **We are one **from the movie in here, it just kinda fit... so I kept it! It's not like they are singing, just kinda like background music I guess... .

* * *

She arrived at the path that led to a part of the out-lands, she giggled and walked along it looking around, she didn't see the end and fell off bumping into a kid. They blinked then he jumped up growling at her, she jumped up and backed up as he came closer.

"What are you doing here _pride-lander._"he growled, she whimpered and tried to run, he jumped in her way, she tried to do it again and again but he blocked it, he stood up.

"What are you doing?"he said.

"My father says to _never _turn your back on an outsider!"she said.

"You always do what your daddy says?"he teased.

"No!"  
"Bet you do... bet your daddy's little girl!"he said teasing her, she blushed and glared at the boy. "An outsider doesn't need anybody... I take care of myself."he said and walked in the pond and stood on a rock.

"Really? Cool..."Naru said, he smirked she walked closer to him and stood on the bottom of the rock, he turned and gasped and yelled as a snake rose out of the water, Naru turned and gasped and screamed, the boy jumped and ran, Naru followed him, they got to a tree, they chuckled.

"That was close..."he said chuckling, she chuckled. Another rose up and they screamed again, the boy jumped up and kicked and ran, Naru climbed up a little.

"Hey! What about me?"she said.

"I'll distract them run!"he said, she climbed up a little more. He ran along the stones and fell when a snake whipped in front of him, he fell into the water, Naru gasped as a snake grabbed him, he yelled. It went to bite, Naru jumped and stabbed him with a kunai she took from the palace.

"Move it!"she said, he jumped on the thick tree, it shook under the weight, they both ran up.

Snakes started up after them, they gasped as the tree began to break under the weight, the boy jumped on the ledge, Naru screamed and held on tight.

"Give me your hand!"he said, she looked at him and reached just as the tree snapped, he pulled her up on the ledge, they panted and watched the tree fall and the snakes slither away and back into the water.

"We did it!"Naru said, he chuckled, they walked away both were back in the pride-lands again. "Man did you see the size of those things!? They were huge!"she said jumping around, he looked at her. "We make an awesome team...and … you... you were really brave..."she said, he looked at her and smirked.

"Thanks... my name is Kakashi."he said smirking.

"I'm Naru..."she said leaning in a little, he looked at her weird.

From the shadows a woman with short brown hair growled silently watching her son and Minato's daughter.

"...Tag you're it!"she said giggling and poked him. "Tag you're it you're it!"she said jumping around and laughing, Kakashi stood there looking at her. "Hello? You run I tag...get it?"she said, he looked at her weird. "Don't you know how to play?-. ...oh...um...hah!"she said got in a fighting position, Kakashi glanced back already knowing his mom was there, he smiled and got ready.

Suddenly a bright yellow blur shot down in front of her a sword slammed into the ground right in front of Kakashi making him yelp and fall back. Minato stood there he growled at Kakashi, Naru stared in shock behind him, the woman leaped out and growled back pulling out her own weapon.

"Rin.."Minato growled.

"Minato..."she said and went to launch but Kurama, Iruka, Kushina, Yamato and a few others showed up, she growled and glared.

"Kushina."Rin sneered.

"Rin.."she glared.

"Get out of our lands!"Kurama growled, she growled at him but he stood his ground.

"These lands belong to Meizu.."she growled.

"I banished you from the pride-lands.. now you and your kid...Get. Out."Minato growled in her face.

"Oh? Haven't you met my son Kakashi... he was chosen by Meizu to follow in his footsteps and become king."she said, Minato looked at the shaking boy and growled, he shook even more.

"Whatever."Iruka said.

"Kakashi was the last born before you exiled us...where we have little food, less water..."she said putting a pitiful tone on.

"You know the punishment for returning to these lands."Minato growled.

"But the child does not!"she snarled. "But...if you _need _your 'pound of flesh'...here."she said and shoved Kakashi closer to Minato, he shook hard, Minato looked at him while Rin looked at Minato and smiled.

"Take him and get out...we're finished here."he said and turned, he picked Naru up and held her tight, she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"Oh no..Minato...this far from over."she said looked at Naru and chuckled, she buried her face into Minato's shoulder, Minato growled. Rin walked over and picked Kakashi up letting him hang over her shoulders, they both turned and started to walk away.

"Bye."Naru whispered and waved.

"Bye."Kakashi said and waved.

Minato walked in the back holding Naru still, no one had said one word, when they got to the path to the palace he stopped, Kushina looked at him.

"Minato?"she said, he looked at her and cleared his throat, she smiled and walked on with the others.

He set Naru on the thick cement railing.

"Naru what were you thinking today? You could have been killed."he said.

"Daddy I … I didn't mean to disobey you..."she said looking down.

"I'm saying this because I love you Naru... I don't want to loose you..."

"I know I know."she said.

"I wont always be here... as future queen-"  
"What if I don't want to be queen? Its no fun."she said and turned pouting a little. He chuckled and turned her around and tapped her nose, she giggled, he hugged her.

_As you go through life you'll see_

_There is so much that we_

_Don't understand_

He stood there and sighed, he put his head on her's making her laugh.

_And the only thing we know_

_Is things don't always go_

_The way we planned_

"Naru...You'll see one day... the people who will always be with you is your family... when you are with your family... you are whole... even if you don't feel it."he said, she stood up on the railing and walked, he held her hand as he walked next to her.

_But you'll see every day_

_That we'll never turn away_

_When it seems all your dreams come undone_

They walked down the path slowly, they paused and looked out at the the village, Naru looked down at her reflection and sighed, she looked the palace then out to the village.

_We will stand by your side_

_Filled with hope and filled with pride_

_We are more than we are_

_We are one_

"But... daddy... why must everything be the way it is...like set in stone..."she said. "I mean..if there is so much expected out of me...to be just like this... or just like that... how do I know I'm still me? If I have to be exactly like someone wants..."she said.

_If there's so much I must be_

_Can I still just be me_

_The way I am?_

"How do I know I am doing good?"she asked, he smiled and pulled her closer and hugged her.

"There is no real true way to know if what you're doing is the right thing, you can't expect it to be perfect..."he said.

_Can I trust in my own heart_

_Or am I just one part_

_Of some big plan?_

He pulled back, she looked at him as he held his arms out, she jumped into his hands, he caught her and spun a little, she giggled as he set her down. "Just know, even if you don't do things the way one certain way, your family...is by your side..."he said. "Even if they aren't with you...they still are..."he said and touched her chest over her heart. "Right here.."he said.

_Even those who are gone_

_Are with us as we go on_

_Your journey has only begun_

"So, even if I messed up big time...they still are?"

"Yep!"he said.

_Tears of pain, tears of joy_

_One thing nothing can destroy_

_Is our pride, deep inside_

_We are one_

They continued down the path towards the palace, Minato took off running, Naru laughed and ran after him, she followed as he jumped up the steps quickly. He jumped to the top and looked out at the setting sun, Naru paused and looked at him smiling at the village then at the palace.

_We are one, you and I_

_We are like the earth and sky_

_One family under the sun_

She sighed and looked down, he looked at her and sighed, he smiled and walked over and bent down, he lifted her head and smiled at her.

"Here? It's who you are..."he whispered and kissed her cheek, she smiled and looked at the palace, he looked up and chuckled. "You'll understand someday..."he said and stood up, he walked up the remaining steps and paused. "Come inside."he said and walked in.

_All the wisdom to lead_

_All the courage that you need_

_You will find when you see_

_We are one_

Naru looked over the wall and sighed as she stared out, the butterfly she had been chasing earlier flew up and landed on her finger, she smiled at it and blew at it gently as he flew away, she looked out to the out lands and sighed and walked in.

* * *

There's the new chapter :)

Read and review, don't flame :3


	4. The outlands and a new plan

**Plot~**1 year of peace has reined over the leaf after Minato took down his evil uncle Meizu and became king. Now he has his wife and daughter Naru, its all perfect. But while peace is with his side on the other side of the village also known as 'the out-lands', a woman who loved Meizu and followed him no matter what, hates and wants to take Minato down. She has a son Kakashi who has been chosen to follow Meizu's foot steps and become king, he is trained for it and when the plan is in action he ends up falling in love with Naru and refuses, but his mother is stubborn and wont let it go. Can love find a way thought years of hate and war?

(_**Based off Lion King 2, Simba's pride.) **_

**Rating ~ **M

Language, violence, fluff, humor

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Naruto characters, and I do not own anything from Lion king 2:simba's pride...

* * *

_**Chapter 4:The out-lands, a new plan. **_

In the out-lands, it was hot not many buildings around, there were people outside working out or just plain working.

"Stupid Kakashi... Meizu wasn't even his father...he just took him in."an older boy said, he spotted Anko his little sister trying to work out, she was hanging on a branch doing lift ups, he walked up and easily cut the branch she fell, he bust out laughing, she growled at him and got up.

"Obito where's Kakashi? Did you leave him out there alone again?"she snarled.

"Oh who cares! He needs to learn how to do things on his own!"he said.

"Mother's gonna be mad, she told you to watch him!"she snarled.

"Oh who cares?! I'm the oldest.. and yet...he is picked to be the leader."he said and rubbed his hair. "He is a loser and I would be so much better..."he said.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you tell that to her.."he said.

"Yeah? Don't think I wont!"he said.

"Here's your chance."she said chuckling.

"What?"he said. "Mother!"he said, she walked up to them and dropped Kakashi to the ground, he grunted then sat up.

"Hey Kakashi...wanna fight?"she said, he got up and got ready to pounce.

"You were suppose to be watching him!"Rin snarled to Obito who flinched.

"Its not his fault! I went off on my own."Kakashi said.

"What were you doing?!"she snarled, he fell back and scooted a little.  
"Nothing.."  
"Who has made us outsider's?"  
"Minato."  
"Who killed Meizu?"  
"Minato."Kakashi whimpered.  
"What have I told you about them!?"she snarled, Obito had a smirk on his face. _Finally he gets in trouble._ He thought.

"I'm sorry mother... she... she didn't seem so bad... oh... I thought we could be-"  
"Friends?! You thought you'd get to the daughter and Minato would welcome you with open arms?! What an idea!"she said and thought then gasped. "What an idea!"she said sweetly that made Kakashi flinch a little. "You brilliant child! You have the same mind as Meizu had..."she said and ran her fingers thought his hair, making him whimper a little.

"Ugh!"Obito said, she growled making him jump and chuckle a little, she growled and picked Kakashi up again, he grunted a little, she walked away heading into the large house.

"Ugh...chosen one."Obito growled.

Rin walked in and dropped Kakashi on the bed, he grunted.

"I know see the path to your glorious return to power!"she said.

"But I don't want-"  
"Hush!"she snapped then calmed down and walked around. "Hush my little one."she said. "You must be exhausted.."she said, she picked up the blanket and covered him up and tucked him in, he smiled she kissed his head.

_Sleep, my little prince_

_Let your dreams take wing_

_One day when you're big and strong_

_You will be a king_

"Goodnight..."he said, she walked to the door and paused.

"Good night my little prince."she said, he smiled and closed his eyes, she walked out shutting off the lights. Rin walked out and sat down in the chair all of her followers and family was in there talking a little, Anko brought her a drink.

"Are you okay mom?"  
"Yes..."she said. "We have a new plan... it starts tomorrow, we will begin training Kakashi."she said.

"Don't rush this."one said.

_I've been exiled, persucuted_

_Left alone with no defense_

_When I think of what that brute did_

_I get a little tense_

She hummed and gave a small nod, she drummed her fingers on the arm rest and let out a snort and an almost evil smirk came across her face.

"I have been exiled, persecuted, and left with no defense...when I think of that...brute... I can get a little tense...but then …..."

_But I dream a dream so pretty_

_That I don't feel so depressed_

_'Cause it soothes my inner kitty_

_And it helps me get some rest_

"I think about listening to his dying breath...and watch his little princess squirm in my grasp... to hear his followers cries of sorrow...ugh! It makes me so happy and calm."she said, there were some chuckles.

_The sound of Minato's dying gasp_

_His daughter squealing in my grasp_

_His lionesses' mournful cry_

_That's my lullaby_

She stood up and walked down the small steps and looked around and growled as she searched, everyone watched her as she pulled out a photo that was ripped, it had been a photo of Meizu and Kazou, she smiled at the photo and pinned it to the wall.

_Now the past I've tried forgetting_

_And my foes I could forgive_

_Trouble is I knows it's petty_

_But I hate to let them live_

She walked around and smirked at all the memories of the past with Meizu during his rein of power, when she thought along with him that Minato was dead and never coming back.

_So you found yourself somebody who'd chase Minato up a tree_

Obito came up and smiled, he held out a small dagger, he knew she was looking for, she always took it when she was thinking of the past, she smirked and took it and ran her finger over it drawing blood from her finger.

_Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me_

She let the blood fall and an almost insane look appeared on her face. "To think I could do this to Minato..."she said. "Letting his blood spill out..."she said and chuckled.

_The melody of angry growls_

_A counterpoint of painful howls_

_A symphony of death, oh my!_

_That's my lullaby_

Obito stepped back a little shaking, she smirked and jumped down and walked to Kakashi's room and watched him sleep peacefully, she smiled and kissed his cheek gently and walked out, the others walked in and looked at the sleeping boy.

_Meizu is gone... but Rin's still around_

_To love this little lad_

_Till he learns to be a killer_

_With a lust for being bad!_

She stabbed the dagger into the photo of Minato, Kushina and Naru that was taken years ago, she dragged the blade down making a _screeching! _Noise making them wince a little.

"I could forget...but that's no fun."she said, they cheered.

"How are you sure this will work?"one said hinting to Kakashi.

_Sleep, ya little termite!_

_Uh- I mean, precious little thing!_

_One day when you're big and strong_

_You will be a king!_

So far Kakashi has been carefree, happy even there, he didn't want to kill, he wanted to have fun.

"It will...Kakashi is still very young...we can mold him perfectly... he is to the leader no one else is capable."she said and chuckled

_The pounding of the drums of war_

_The thrill of Kakashi's mighty roar_

Obito looked down pissed off and hurt, he was the oldest and had been passed up because of Kakashi being gifted at a young age, while he was average. He walked out slowly listening to his 'clan' cheering in the thought of Kakashi.

_The joy of vengeance_

_Testify!_

_I can hear the cheering_

_Kakashi! What a guy!_

He stopped at Kakashi's room, he watched him sleep in the bed, that had actually been his first, his lips curled up in a sneer.

"Chosen one."he growled and walked away.

_Payback time is nearing_

_And then our flag will fly_

_Against a blood-red sky_

_That's my lullaby!_

Rin laughed as she set the photo on fire watching it burn up partially as they all laughed and cheered at the thought of Minato being taken out soon.

~o0o~

Jiriaya walked to his house and stretched, his partner Tsunade was there, she looked at him.

"How was it?"she asked.

"An interesting time..."he said. "Naru ran off and met Kakashi."he said.

"Rin's son?"  
"Yep..."he said.

"What are they going to do?"  
"Probably never let her leave the palace...but I have the feeling Rin is up to something big..."he said and sat down.

"What can we do?"she asked sitting next to him.

"At times... I wonder..."he said and pull out the photo's he always got and pinned them up. "What would Kazou would do?"he said.

"I -"Tsunade started, wind rushed through the window, the photo's of Naru and Kakashi landed on the ground next to each other, Jiriaya and Tsunade looked at it then at each other."He couldn't mean...- could he?"Tsunade said.

"I think so..."Jiriaya said.

"Are you gonna-"  
"Why not..."he said and chuckled.

* * *

Yeah... i know it's just like the movie... I tried but it just didn't... work the way I liked it too... so xP its my first story writing it based off a movie give me a break!

Read and review... don't flame.


	5. 10 years later, the plan begins

**Plot~**1 year of peace has reined over the leaf after Minato took down his evil uncle Meizu and became king. Now he has his wife and daughter Naru, its all perfect. But while peace is with his side on the other side of the village also known as 'the out-lands', a woman who loved Meizu and followed him no matter what, hates and wants to take Minato down. She has a son Kakashi who has been chosen to follow Meizu's foot steps and become king, he is trained for it and when the plan is in action he ends up falling in love with Naru and refuses, but his mother is stubborn and wont let it go. Can love find a way thought years of hate and war?

(_**Based off Lion King 2, Simba's pride.) **_

**Rating ~ **M

Language, violence, fluff, humor

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Naruto characters, and I do not own anything from Lion king 2:simba's pride...

* * *

_**Chapter 5:10 years later, The plan begins. **_

"Nice...very nice."Rin said circling the now 19 year old Kakashi slowly looking at him, he glared out.

"You have the same determined look in your eye and the darkness in your soul as Meizu had."she said and circled again then stood in front of him to the side. "What is your destiny?"

"I will avenge Meizu, take his place as king."he growled.

"What have I taught you?"  
"Minato is the enemy."he said.

"And..what must you do?!"she asked smiling.

"I must kill him!"he said, they cheered loudly as Rin smiled evilly.

~o0o~

Its been 10 years since Naru and Kakashi met, neither had seen each other ever. Naru was trained in fighting and how to rule the village, she was still hyperactive but had somewhat calmed down.

Today Minato _finally _ was going to let her go to the village for a small mission. He was waiting at the stairs, his friends were there, Kushina came out first, she walked up and stood next to him, finally Naru came out and stood there.

She wore a blue shirt that had orange sleeves and a bottom strip of orange, she had regular pants on and her weapons pouch on her waist, she had her hair pulled up into a pony tail.

She smiled and walked down the steps receiving praises on how she has grown and how pretty she was, she smiled and reached her mom and hugged her tight.

"You'll do just find."she said, Naru smiled then looked at Minato.

"Daddy... you have promise to let me do this on my own..."she said. "Promise?"she said, he sighed and looked at her then at Kushina who looked at him.

"..._sigh..._Alright... I promise."he said, she smiled and hugged him tight.

Iruka began to cry and leaned against Kurama.

"Get off!"he snarled and pushed him.

Naru smiled at her parents and everyone and ran down the steps and jumped off. Minato stood there watching, he kissed Kushina and she walked in.

"Hey... Kurama...Iruka..."he whispered, they walked up.

"Yes?"Kurama said, Iruka was wiping his tears and snot from his face.

"...Make sure she doesn't get hurt."he said, they nodded and bowed and jumped off, Minato sighed and walked in heading up to the balcony so he could see just about the whole villagers.

O0o

Naru panted and ran down the streets, she had a list of things to do for her mission, she had locate a few missing things for some people, and to walk a few dogs. It was simple just because she was starting out, her father being over protective didn't want her getting hurt.

She walked around the town to find the people who needed help, people bowed at her, she returned with a smile and a wave.

She found the one, it was an elderly lady, she took her dog and said she would be back in an hour or so, she walked down the street with the huge dog and got four other dogs, she walked with them keeping them in check.

She was humming a little song as she walked through the streets and heading to the area for dogs, she giggled then gasped as a cat ran past, the dogs began to run, she tried to stop them but wasn't powerful enough and lost the grip. She gasped and ran after them trying to catch them, she created clones and set out to catch them all.

After twenty minutes she found four of five dogs, she was searching then saw some movement and pounced but instead of the dog it was Iruka, he froze slightly, she looked at him shocked.

"Iruka?!"she snarled and got up, Kurama jumped down next to him.

"Good going."he snarled.

"Naru.."  
"What are you guys doing here?!"she snarled.

"...Shopping?"he said, Kurama rolled his eyes.

"I should of known I was never going to be allowed to do this!"she said and walked off.  
"Naru that dog went to the lower part of the village you can't!"Iruka called.

"Then go tell my father!"she snarled and ran off, Kurama and Iruka looked at each other.

o0o

Obito and Anko walked into the old hideout of the akatsuki which helped Meizu take down Kazou, they walked in to the find the right things for the plan. They heard the signal that Naru had walked into the lower part of the village.

"Come on hurry we have to do this."Anko said.

"Why? It Kakashi so _special_ why does he need us?"he snarled.

"Just start looking!"she snarled, he jumped a little, Anko had become even more like Rin now that she was older.

He looked at a shelf and it dropped, he yelped and jumped back, Anko rolled her eyes and looked.

"Good job. You found it."she said, she pulled out a box of explosive tags, he took a handful and they ran out.

They quickly planted the tags and slipped out before Naru spotted them, she searched all around.

She walked into a building which tripped a wire and it set off he first bomb, she gasped and jumped back, there was a bunch of explosions all around her making her fall to her knees in fright.

She coughed hard and opened her eyes to see the whole area was up in flames, she spotted the dog and ran after him, he ran away from her and through the fire and took off.

"Stupid dog!"she snarled then gasped as a building fell close to her, she screamed and ran around trying to find a way out, she was coughing hard and her eyes were watering making it difficult to see.

She covered her face and looked around and tried to find a way out of the death trap.

She didn't see the two standing on a taller building watching her, Rin and Kakashi stood there watching, she smirked and looked at her son.

"The plan is in motion...go!"she snarled, Kakashi jumped down from the building and ran into the fire.

O0o

Minato paced back and forward, Yamato landed next to him and Kushina came out.

"She'll be fine."Kushina said, Yamato nodded and agreed.

"I know, I just- no! No!"he said seeing the smoke. "Yamato go ahead find her!"he ordered while jumping down, the family and guards followed.

O0o

Naru jumped on a roof finally and coughed hard then fell to her knees then flat down on the ground, she coughed hard and her eyes closed.

Kakashi appeared through the smoke, he walked up and looked at her, she opened her eyes and groaned, he growled slightly and she lost consciousness. He looked around then at the girl and smirked, he picked her up and set her on his back. He ran from the building and it started to collapse, he ran around trying to find an exit himself, he saw the cliff and took in a breath and jumped, he skidded down the rock and both fell into the fast moving water.

They were tossed around, Kakashi looked around and saw Naru go under, he took in a breath and dived under and went after her. He shot up and held her tight with one arm and looked around, he saw the bank he was looking for and swam with one arm while pulling the girl with him.

They got up, he spit water out and coughed a little, Naru coughed and rolled on her back and panted hard.

"Where am I?"she rasped and looked around.

"You're safe...in the pride-lands."he said, she sat up panting.

"No...why'd you bring me here?! Who do you think you are?!"she snarled getting, he scoffed looking at her.

"I think I'm the one who just saved your life!"he said.

"Look I had everything under control..."she said.

"Not from what I saw."he said.

"Well next time...stay away!"she said, he looked at her and chuckled, she went to go by but he blocked her, she growled and tried the other side but he stopped her too. She growled and tried to dodge him but he blocked every time.

"What are you doing?"he asked, she looked at him.

"Kakashi?"she said, he smirked at her.

Suddenly there was a golden blur and Minato appeared and growled at him, he growled back.

"Naru you're alright."Kushina said and hugged her.

"Daddy how could you break your promise?"  
"Its a good thing I did... no more missions for you ever."  
"But I was doing just fine...even before Kakashi-"  
"Kakashi!?"he growled and shot his chakra out which made a noise and Kakashi did the same thing.

"What do you want?"he snarled.

"I humbly ask to join your area."  
"No! You were banished with the other!"he said.

"I have left the outsider's... I am a rogue... judge me now... for me...or am I to be blamed for something I did not do?"he said, Minato growled and turned away pacing a little.

"Minato, you owe him your daughters life!"Kushina said, he growled, Yamato jumped down.

"Yes sir... we are technically in his debt, and the royal rules say we have to repay him...although in this case you might want to make an exception."Yamato sneered, Minato smirked and looked back, Kakashi straightened.

"For now I reserve judgment... my fathers law will hold...we'll see who you really are."he said and walked away.

Kakashi smirked and looked at Kushina and Naru, she perked up and smiled, they began their journey back to the palace, Kakashi glanced back and smirked.

They arrived finally, Kakashi looked at the door that led from the porch area, he started to walk in, Minato growled and jumped in front of him and growled. He looked at him shocked and rolled his eyes, Kushina sighed and came out with some pillows and a blanket and set them on the large couch out on the porch.

"I'm sorry this is all we have."she said, Kakashi smiled.

"Its fine."he said, she smiled and sighed and walked in.

Kakashi laid down and thought a little, Naru walked up to him.

"Ugh...hey?"she said, he looked at her. "Thanks for saving me today..."she said.

"What kind of ninja are you anyway _princess_, you almost got yourself killed today."he said.

"What?"

"You wouldn't last three days on your own."he said and stood up.

"Oh and I suppose you could teach me?"she said.

"Yeah."he said with a chuckle.

"Naru!"Minato yelled.

"Coming!"she said and ran in front of Kakashi making him stop. "Alright impress me... we start at dawn."she said and walked away from him.

"I look forward to it."he said and chuckled.

Rin and Obito stood far enough away from the palace and watched that little scene.

"Did you see that?! If that were me I would of-"  
"Hush! The fire rescue worked perfectly and Minato fell for it... now the closer he gets to the daughter...the closer he gets to Minato and once he has Minato alone..."she said and sliced at the tree.

* * *

I know its exactly like the movie... its just not working out right! xP

Read and review anyways :3


	6. Having fun?

**Plot~**1 year of peace has reined over the leaf after Minato took down his evil uncle Meizu and became king. Now he has his wife and daughter Naru, its all perfect. But while peace is with his side on the other side of the village also known as 'the out-lands', a woman who loved Meizu and followed him no matter what, hates and wants to take Minato down. She has a son Kakashi who has been chosen to follow Meizu's foot steps and become king, he is trained for it and when the plan is in action he ends up falling in love with Naru and refuses, but his mother is stubborn and wont let it go. Can love find a way thought years of hate and war?

(_**Based off Lion King 2, Simba's pride.) **_

**Rating ~ **M

Language, violence, fluff, humor

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Naruto characters, and I do not own anything from Lion king 2:simba's pride...

* * *

_**Chapter 6:Having fun? **_

Minato woke up early and started to jog out in the training area, he paused and stretched. Kakashi was watching him from the shadows, his hand twitched to go to his sword, he growled and got ready to pounce. Suddenly a blur landed in front of him making him fall back, Naru stood there giggling.

"Morning!"she said, he looked at her. "I'm ready to start training!"she said, Kakashi looked and Minato was gone. "Come... let's go.."she said tugging him, he growled and followed her.

Two hours later Kakashi was sitting on the bench and sighed, he heard Naru hiss from stepping on something and her breathing.

"Three...two...one.."  
"Gotcha!"she yelled and pounced, he ducked and she hit the ground, he stood above her. "You could hear me huh?"  
"Only...a lot."he said. "You're so up tense...and you need to be more one with the shadows...as a ninja its your best friend."he said, he heard some noise from a building. "Shh... watch and learn."he said, she glared at him with a smile. He took off running up the side and she followed, he shot out and pounced on the person, Iruka. Who screamed, Naru arrived and groaned, Iruka shook a little and Kakashi got up, Kurama arrived and pulled Iruka up.

"Iruka, Kurama what are you doing here?"she whined.

"Hey for once we're not watching you!"he said. "This building has a really dirty roof and we have been cleaning it...and by 'we' I mean I clean while Kurama sits on his ass doing nothing."he said, Naru giggled.

"I'm supervising."he said.

"Hn."Iruka said and continued to work, Kurama looked at Kakashi who stood next to Naru.

"So Naru what are you doing?"he asked.

"Kakashi was helping me with my training."  
"I could of done that..."  
"Its fine."she said, Kakashi stood there looking around.

"There all finished..."Iruka said and wiped his forehead from sweat, suddenly he was sprayed with water making him yelp and sputter water out, he glared at Kurama who was holding the hose and smiling.

"What?!"He whined and got up.

"We have to get the rest off.."he said and turned the water back on, Iruka cried out and ran away, Kakashi jumped a little when he ran behind him and Kakashi was sprayed, he sighed and flung some water off.

"Sorry..."Iruka said, Kurama chuckled and sprayed Naru, she laughed and ran away making Kakashi get hit again.

"Maybe you should run... so you wont get hit..."Naru said, he looked at her confused.

"Uh..."

"Come on.."she said and grabbed his hand, he blushed a little and followed as Kurama followed with the hose as far as he could then just started to use a jutsu and kept spraying them, they arrived at the empty field, Naru fell and rolled in the grass, Kakashi sat down and panted a little, she laid there giggling, she heard a scream and looked up as Kurama froze, he got a small group of kids wet, they ran off whining, he ran over and fell on his stomach laughing.

"Do you ever lighten up?"he asked looking at Kakashi.

"Lighten up?"he asked.

"You know... have some fun...smile..."he said and snorted, Naru giggled.  
"HEY!"they heard and were splashed by Iruka, they laughed and Kakashi chuckled a little.

"You there!"a mom yelled, Iruka froze and looked back at the group of mom's who were pissed off that their kids got wet.

"Whoa!"he yelled and took off running with the others who were quickly followed by the mom's. They rounded the corner and yelled as they skidded slightly, the mom's kept running and didn't notice the four of them crammed inside a small cave area of tree's that were bent over, they laughed hard and sighed.

"That was pretty cool..."Kakashi said, they laughed and Iruka and Kurama squeezed out barely making Kakashi fall into Naru's lips a little, she blushed and pulled back.

Kakashi cleared his throat and they got out and laughed a little.

"Hey, you two coming?"Iruka yelled, they chuckled and took off after Iruka and Kurama.

~o0o~

Naru and Kakashi were laying the field staring at the stars laughing, they had hung out with Iruka and Kurama all day and now were just relaxing, trying to make out shapes in the stars.

"Whoa! Look at that one!"he said pointing, she laughed.

"Oh look that one looks like a butterfly!"she said and pointed, he looked and chuckled.

"Yeah...oh hey that one looks like a kunai."he said, she looked and chuckled. "Oh...I've never done this before..."he said.

"Really?...heh...My father and I use to do this all the time...he said 'all the great kings are up there' heh..."she said.

"You think Meizu's up there?"Kakashi whispered, Naru looked at him, he sat up and sighed and scooted away a little. "He...he wasn't my father...but... he was still...apart of me..."he said and gulped.

"Kakashi..."she said, he sighed and stood up.

"I... I gotta go..."he said and took a step.

"Kakashi wait...please..."she said, he glanced at her then down and sighed and started to take a few steps, she jumped up and pounced on him. He looked at her shocked with a blush and cleared his throat.

"Naru?"

"Please... I've never been this close to someone before...and I don't think I've ever felt this way about someone either..."she said, he looked at her and sighed, he smiled.

"Me too.."he whispered, he rubbed her nose with his, she smiled and looked in his eyes and settleed next to him and held him gently.

A few feet away Minato stood there watching them.

"Father... I'm lost... he...he's one of them...Meizu's heir...how can I accept him?"he said.

"Minato?"Kushina said walking up, he sighed.

"I was just... talking..."  
"Did it help?"  
"No...my father would -"

"Oh Minato... you want so badly to walk the way expected of you... maybe Kakashi doesn't."

"How can you tell?"  
"I can see them too... that's love if I've ever seen it..."she said. "Get to know him..."she said and kissed his cheek and left, Minato looked at Naru once again laying with Kakashi, his arm wrapped around her, he sighed and left.

* * *

Okay newest chapter!

And guess what?! I FINALLY got the plot idea for Beauty and the beast! WHOOOOO! :3

I'm working on the new chapters and everything! I am really excited about this story! I'm keeping some aspects from the actual movie in it, but not as much as I am with Love will find a way.

Anyways as always read and review! but no flames :3


	7. In love?

**Plot~**1 year of peace has reined over the leaf after Minato took down his evil uncle Meizu and became king. Now he has his wife and daughter Naru, its all perfect. But while peace is with his side on the other side of the village also known as 'the out-lands', a woman who loved Meizu and followed him no matter what, hates and wants to take Minato down. She has a son Kakashi who has been chosen to follow Meizu's foot steps and become king, he is trained for it and when the plan is in action he ends up falling in love with Naru and refuses, but his mother is stubborn and wont let it go. Can love find a way thought years of hate and war?

(_**Based off Lion King 2, Simba's pride.) **_

**Rating ~ **M

Language, violence, fluff, humor

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Naruto characters, and I do not own anything from Lion king 2:simba's pride...

**This chapter does have the song _Upendi! _In it! I like the song so I kept it ;3**

* * *

_**Chapter 7:In love? **_

Kakashi sighed and pulled away a little and stood up stuffing his hands into his pockets, Naru looked at him and sighed.

"Kakashi?"she said.

"Naru, I... my whole life I've been- uh..._sigh..._never mind... I …. I gotta go..."he said and hung his head, Naru watched as he walked and ran face first into Jiriaya who chuckled, Kakashi fell on his butt as Jiriaya chuckled then disappeared, he looked at Naru who came up.

"Who was that?!"he said.

"Friend of the family?"she said and chuckled, he nodded a little and got up, suddenly Jiriaya leaned against Kakashi with his arm on his head, Kakashi pulled away.

"Come on."  
"Where?"he asked, Jiriaya tugged as some of his hair making him growl. "Follow me and you'll see."he said laughed then disappeared again, Kakashi looked at Naru who chuckled and looked around. Jiriaya appeared and took off running, Naru giggled and followed with Kakashi behind her, Jiriaya led them to the old playground, they stopped and looked around, Jiriaya appeared behind them and pushed them a little, he pushed them all the way to a small raft in the river.

"Sit, sit!"he said, they slowly sat down in it and Jiriaya got on and began to push them.

_There's a place where the crazy moon_

_Makes the monkeys sing and the baboons swoon_

_And the sultry scent of the lotus bloom_

_Will carry you away_

They looked around as the area lit up with lights, Naru smiled and laughed, Kakashi looked around then at her and blushed a little. Jiriaya handed them some food, Naru ate it but Kakashi declined.

_Where the hippos swing from the jungle vines_

_And the rhino rumba in a conga line_

_And the pink flamingo's are intertwined_

_As the stars come out to play_

They turned the corner and the speed of the water went fast making them spin a little, they laughed and Kakashi fell over and gently kissed her cheek, he pulled back and blushed, she smiled at him, Jiriaya pushed them on smirking.

_In Upendi_

_Where the passion fruit grows sweet_

_And it's so divine_

_That you lose your mind_

_As it sweeps you off your feet_

_In Upendi_

_Without a worry or a care_

_It just takes two_

_To make it true_

_Your heart will lead you there_

Naru looked around in amazement at the area, they entered a cave that was dark then lit up quickly, she gasped at the view, it was filled with crystal's that shined in the light.

_You better watch your step 'cause the path is steep_

_Better hold your breath cause the water's deep_

_It's a long way down over Lovers' Leap_

_But falling is half the fun!_

Kakashi gasped and stiffened, Naru looked and gasped as the water suddenly dropped off, they fell down and landed in the water and swam, Jiriaya grabbed them and pulled them back in the raft, Kakashi coughed up water and Naru patted his back.

_In Upendi_

_Where the passion fruit grows sweet_

_And it's so divine_

_That you lose your mind_

_As it sweeps you off your feet_

_In Upendi_

_Without a worry or a care_

_It just takes two_

_To make it true_

_Your heart will take you there_

Jiriaya grabbed a leaf and stuck it on Kakashi's head, Naru seen it and began to laugh, Kakashi looked up confused, she reached up and pulled it off and flung it off, Kakashi smiled at her and suddenly Jiriaya pushed their heads together making them kiss. Both turned dark red and froze until he pulled away and laughed as they blushed and looked to the side.

_You can beat the bush like there's no tomorrow_

_From Tanganyika to Kilimanjaro_

_But you'll find Upendi wherever you are_

_Oh underneath the sun_

"So where is this "Upendi huh?"Naru asked, he covered her eyes and tweaked her nose.

"No place you don't take with you!"he said and jumped from the boat and walked along the bank as Kakashi and Naru floated.

"Upendi means love... I bet!"Naru said, Kakashi nodded and laughed.

They laughed as they spun around a little, Kakashi stared at Naru as she laughed as they spun around, suddenly Jiriaya jumped back over with some candy, they both took some and Kakashi ate it and coughed at the sour taste, Naru laughed and kissed his cheek making him gulp hard and sighed.

_In Upendi_

_Where the passion fruit grows sweet_

_And it's so divine_

_That you lose your mind_

_As it sweeps you off your feet_

_In Upendi_

_Without a worry or a care_

_It just takes two_

_To make it true_

_Your heart will take you there_

_ Upendi!_

They yelled as they fell down another small waterfall and floated down the small river again, both laid in the both hand in hand as they stopped, they looked at each other and smiled.

_Down In Upendi_

_Way down_

_In Upendi!_

Jiriaya smirked and walked away humming in enjoyment that his plan worked out perfectly.

~o0o~

They finally headed back into the palace, Kakashi walked next to Naru slowly, she slid her hand in his making him slightly jump then he smiled.

They walked up to the porch and paused, he smiled and kissed her cheek gently and smiled.

"Goodnight."she said with a smile then looked in then at the couch, he sighed and looked at it then smirked.  
"Goodnight."he said, she smiled and walked in slowly, she looked back at him and sighed and walked in, Kakashi sat down and sighed, he held his head.

Minato came out and looked at Naru who laid down on her bed, he looked at Kakashi sitting there, he came out and sighed. He walked out slowly Kakashi perked up and looked at him then slumped and looked down.

"Its...kinda... cold tonight...huh?"he said, Kakashi looked at him. "Come on."he said, Kakashi smiled and grabbed the pillow and blanket and followed him, Minato smiled at him and walked in, he pointed to Naru's huge bed, Kakashi smiled and walked forward, Minato snagged his arm and pulled him back. "Separate blankets."he hissed, Kakashi gulped and nodded with a smile, Minato smirked and walked to his bed on the other side of the huge room, Kakashi walked over and gently crawled on the bed, Naru looked at him shocked, he smiled and nodded, she giggled and lifted her blanket.

"Can't."he whispered, she smiled and moved over, he laid down next to her and covered up, she leaned in and kissed his cheek, he blushed and smiled and they fell asleep.

What he didn't notice was Anko watching from the distance, she panted ran off when Kakashi didn't attack Minato.

Rin growled and punched the wall. "You're sure?"she asked, Anko nodded.

"I saw it all."she said.

"Kakashi can not betray us!"she growled and thought.

* * *

Newest chapter, I am only updating this story so fast is cause I want to finish it, and put my new ones up, but I'm so overwhelmed right now, I'm not putting any up until I finish a story... so until then just wait and review ;3

**Next chapter: Betrayed **


	8. Betrayed

**Plot~**1 year of peace has reined over the leaf after Minato took down his evil uncle Meizu and became king. Now he has his wife and daughter Naru, its all perfect. But while peace is with his side on the other side of the village also known as 'the out-lands', a woman who loved Meizu and followed him no matter what, hates and wants to take Minato down. She has a son Kakashi who has been chosen to follow Meizu's foot steps and become king, he is trained for it and when the plan is in action he ends up falling in love with Naru and refuses, but his mother is stubborn and wont let it go. Can love find a way thought years of hate and war?

(_**Based off Lion King 2, Simba's pride.) **_

**Rating ~ **M

Language, violence, fluff, humor

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Naruto characters, and I do not own anything from Lion king 2:simba's pride...

This also has the song from the movie in it cause it fit.

* * *

_**Chapter8:Betrayed. **_

Kakashi woke up and looked at Naru laying next to him, he smiled and looked at her, he sighed then shook his head. _What is this feeling? My heart beats fast... I sweat...could it be... I'm... I'm in love? _He got up gently and walked outside, he leaned against the wall, he sighed.

"I have to tell her..."he whispered. "Ugh! Where do I start?! Naru, Rin...had a plot... I was apart of it...but I don't want to be... because...because I love you..."he whispered and sighed, he hit the concrete.

"She'll never believe me...but I have to..."he said and turned, he noticed them awake and Naru was dressed and walking out, he stopped, she smiled and hugged him.

"Naru I gotta talk to you..."he said and gulped, she looked at him confused.

"Okay?"  
"Naru!"Minato said, she froze and Kakashi froze. "I don't want you talking to him."he said, she looked at him upset. "I want to..."he said, she smiled, Kakashi hesitated then nodded, he and Minato walked away from the palace, Naru watched them walk away, she smiled and sighed.

"In the end... Meizu's hate... is what destroyed him..."Minato said telling Kakashi the story of what really happened.

"I've never heard the story like that... he was a killer..."he said and sighed.

They were out in the field near the dam, Minato chuckled.

"Yes, but hatred and jealousy is also a killer..."he said and looked around, Kakashi looked out and sighed. "But, even when things like that happen...there is always new life waiting to take it's place...if given the chance..."he said and smiled, Kakashi smiled back at him.

Suddenly there was some chuckling, they gasped and looked around, the outsiders came up and surrounded them, there was 8 of them and Rin came up and smiled.

"Why Minato? What are you doing out here all alone?"she said.

"Rin..."he growled, she chuckled and smirked.

"Well done, Kakashi just like we planned..."she said, Kakashi gasped and shook his head, Minato turned and snarled.

"You!"He growled.

"No! I didn't!"he said.

"Attack!"Rin yelled, Minato growled as he was pounced on and started to fight them off.

"NO!"Kakashi yelled and jumped in, Anko looked back and kicked him, he slammed his head on the ground and passed out.

Minato slipped out and gasped as he stopped at the cliff of the dam, he growled seeing them right behind him, he jumped down and paused to catch his balance, they followed him, he growled and took off running, he flung off one of the people who jumped on him, he skidded to a stop as he stood in front of the dam that was damaged and slowly falling apart, he searched for his weapon but cursed when he realized he didn't bring it with him on his walk for once, they got there, he got ready and panted, Rin smiled and stood there as Minato was attacked.

He fought against them, he grabbed one of their weapons and fought against them, he focused and jumped up on the wall and gasped as the wall crumbled, he flipped just in time and started to climb up.

Kakashi came running up and gasped, he looked at Minato who was badly beaten.

"Minato!"he said, Minato looked up and struggled.

"Damn!"Rin snarled.

"I'll get him!"Obito yelled and jumped up and quickly chased after Minato and grabbed his foot, Minato groaned in pain and looked at Obito.

"I'm doing this for me..."he growled and grabbed Minato's other leg, hanging on, Minato cried out in pain as he started to slip and gripped the rock his hands bleeding badly, Rin laughed loudly.

Kakashi slowly skidded down a little, Minato growled and kicked the wall, Obito gasped as the rocks crumbled and Minato kicked him off, he fell and gasped as the rocks came down on top of him, Minato finally got up and ran away.

Kakashi jumped down the rest of the way and pushed the rocks away until he finally got to Obito, Rin ran up and shoved him back, he backed up quickly and gulped, she gasped as she looked at Obito.

He was crushed and gasping for air, blood leaked from his lip and nose, he looked at her slowly and very weakly.

"I'm...s...sorry...mom..."he rasped, she stroked his cheek.

"Shh..."she said.

"I... I... I tried..."he said.

"Don't talk..."she said, he gasped then slumped, she gasped and watched the light fade from his eyes, Anko jumped up and looked.

"Obito..."she said and looked down.

"Meizu...watch over my poor boy..."she sobbed then sighed, everyone bowed their heads in respect, she growled and turned, Kakashi was looking down, she jumped down, he looked up just as she sliced at his eye, he fell back and shook in pain and glared at her, he sent chakra to it and healed it, he got up and glared him, she looked at the scar down his eye just like Meizu, he glared at her and panted hard.

"What...have you... done?!"she snarled.

"I... I... didn't...- nothing! I had nothing to do with this!"he snarled.

"Exactly! You betrayed your family! Betrayed Meizu!"she said circling him.

"I don't want anything to do with him!"he yelled back.  
"It's too late! You killed your own brother!"she snarled, he shook his head.

"NO!"he screamed and took off running.

"Let him go!"she snarled and jumped up on large rock. "Minato has crossed the line! Now is the time! He is injured and weak! We'll take his place by force!"she said and laughed as they cheered.

~o0o~

Naru laughed at Iruka and Kurama, she took and gasped as she saw Minato limping. "Daddy? Daddy!"she yelled and ran over to him and gasped at the wounds, Iruka and Kurama skidded to a stop.

"Minato what happened?!"Iruka asked.

"Ambushed...Kakashi..."he rasped and fell into Kurama's arms.

"No..."Naru whispered and watched Kurama pick Minato up and carry him gently back to the palace, she turned back and sighed then followed.

The whole village was gathered at the palace waiting, Minato was brought out, he smiled and waved letting them know he was alright, they started to cheer but suddenly stopped and whispered, they all watched as Kakashi walked up.

"Look it's him.."

"Look at the scar."  
"Just like him..."  
"Traitor.."

Was some of the things whispered, Kakashi hunched a little and walked up to the palace and stopped at the guards and others at the palace, Kurama was growling and barely holding back from tackling him.

Minato stood up slowly and glared at the boy. "Why are you back!?"he barked, Naru came up and smiled a little.

"Please Minato, I had nothing to do with-"  
"You don't belong here!"  
"Please..."he said.

"Daddy please listen to him!"Naru said.

"SILENCE!"he barked, she flinched. "You are not wanted here..."

"Put him on trial!"  
"We don't want ya!"  
"EXCILE!"Minato yelled, Kakashi froze.

"NO!"Naru screamed.

_Deception_

_Disgrace_

_Evil as plain as the scar on his face_

Kakashi looked at the guards and others who walked closer, he backed up a little and tripped. Naru ran down the steps and was blocked half way down by the guards, she watched in sadness of the whole thing.

_Deception (An outrage!)_

_Disgrace (For shame!)_

_He asked for trouble the moment he came_

Kakashi got up and panted, he backed up more as the guards walked closer and pulled their weapons down, his hand twitched towards his own but stopped and turned, he ran down the first flight and dodged a few rocks thrown.

_Deception (An outrage!)_

_ (He can't change his stripes)_

_Disgrace (For shame!)_

_ (You know these Outsider types)_

_He asked for trouble the moment he came_

Kakashi jumped down the last step and looked back and paused, a few villager's came up and booed and yelled at him, he backed up more.

_ (See you later, agitator!)_

_Deception (An outrage!)_

_ (Just leave us alone!)_

_Disgrace (For shame!)_

_(Traitor, go back with your own!)_

_He asked for trouble the moment he came_

_ (See you later, agitator!)_

He hit a wall and panted, he looked back at the villager's who were getting closer and throwing a few things at him, he took off running to the right and ran as fast as he could. Minato watched with a hard face through the whole thing.

_Born in grief_

_Raised in hate _

_Helpless to defy his fate_

_Let him run_

_Let him live_

_But do not forget what we cannot forgive_

Naru ran back up to the front and jumped up on railing about to jump but was grabbed by Kurama and Iruka who held her tight, she cried as she watched Kakashi chased out.

_And he is not one of us_

_He has never been one of us_

_He is not part of us_

_Not our kind_

Kakashi panted and continued to run until he reached the edge of that section of the village, he turned and looked back and still could see Minato glaring at him, he looked at Naru who was crying and being held back, he hung his head and walked away.

_Someone once lied to us_

_Now we're not so blind_

_For we knew he would do what he's done_

_And we know that he'll never be one of us_

_He is not one of us_

Jiriaya watched the whole thing with Tsunade from his house and sighed, he hung his head, Kakashi walked away slowly then took off running, Naru fell to her knees and cried, Kushina looked at her devastated daughter then at her husband.

_Deception_

_Disgrace, Deception_

_Disgrace, Deception_

Minato looked away when he finally couldn't see Kakashi anymore, he sighed and rubbed his sore shoulder, Naru got up and pulled away.

"Daddy please reconsider."

"You will not be going anywhere without an escort."

"No!"  
"I don't want to hear it!"he said and glared. "He used you to get to me!"  
"No! He loves me!"  
"He's following in Meizu's footprints... and I must follow my dad's..."  
"You will never be like him!"she snarled, he gasped and looked at her, she glared at him tears built up, she ran in, Kushina held her arms out but Naru brushed to the side and ran into the palace, they all looked down in sadness, Minato looked down and gritted his teeth.

Naru ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut, she slid down the wall and cried hard, she sat there and sniffled for a while, she looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed, she looked up at the window and stood up, she pried it open and slid out slowly and shut it, she slipped around the building and looked, she didn't see her father or anyone else, she look off running away from the palace and in the direction Kakashi had ran.

She ran to a small pond that had a cave and ran in. "Kakashi?"she asked, she ran out and jumped to the top and looked around. "Kakashi..."she said, she jumped into the water and looked down, she couldn't see the side of her face, the mud was kicked up blurring it, she gasped and ran away from it, she ran to the small cave they had in when they were chased by the mom's.

"Kakashi?"she said and sighed, she sat down and hugged her knees and cried a little and sniffled.

* * *

Okay, new chapter. I'll probably update by...Wednesday...

I haven't really gotten a lot of review, and it's okay... I'm updating this so fast so I can finish it and then I'll upload the next story I'm working on!

**Speaking of new stories!**

I'm working on another story that is somewhat based on a movie and I am having the HARDEST time just starting it! I've written so many different beginning but I don't like any of them...so if you want to help me, give me a shout through a PM or review ;)

Read and review!


	9. Love will find a way

**Plot~**1 year of peace has reined over the leaf after Minato took down his evil uncle Meizu and became king. Now he has his wife and daughter Naru, its all perfect. But while peace is with his side on the other side of the village also known as 'the out-lands', a woman who loved Meizu and followed him no matter what, hates and wants to take Minato down. She has a son Kakashi who has been chosen to follow Meizu's foot steps and become king, he is trained for it and when the plan is in action he ends up falling in love with Naru and refuses, but his mother is stubborn and wont let it go. Can love find a way thought years of hate and war?

(_**Based off Lion King 2, Simba's pride.) **_

**Rating ~ **M

Language, violence, fluff, humor

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Naruto characters, and I do not own anything from Lion king 2:simba's pride...

This also has the song from the movie in it cause it fit.

* * *

_**Chapter 9:Love will find a way **_

Naru walked through the town, it was in the night and no one was really out, she walked through the town and found herself in the woods, she sighed and walked through slowly.

In a perfect world

One we've never known

We would never need to face the world alone

Naru kicked a pebble then jumped up one of the trees and looked at the stars, she sighed as she saw the same star shapes she and he had both pointed out the other night.

They can have the world

We'll create our own

I may not be brave or strong or smart

But somewhere in my secret heart

She closed her eyes tight and sniffled, she sat down on the tree and laid along the branch and looked down at the pond beneath her, she looked down and sighed as she could only see half of her reflection in the water.

I know

Love will find a way

Anywhere I go

I'm home

If you are there beside me

The bushes next to the pond rustled, she stood up and smiled but it fell when she saw a cat jump out, she sighed and turned away and jumped down the tree and walked through the field, the fog was up around her ankles a little, she sat down on a tree stump and began to cry.

Like dark turning into day

Somehow we'll come through

Now that I've found you

Love will find a way

Kakashi looked from the tree he was in and jumped down quietly, he watched her sitting there crying, he sighed and looked down then up at the sky. She sniffled and wiped her nose.

I was so afraid

Now I realize

Love is never wrong

And so it never dies

Kakashi thought then sighed, he smiled and walked up slowly to her, he got closer and cleared his throat, she turned and gasped, she blinked back tears and jumped up, she ran into his arms, he hugged her and spun her a little.

There's a perfect world

Shining in your eyes

And if only they could feel it too

The happiness I feel with you

He let her go and they walked hand in hand through the area, she leaned against him and smiled, he returned it and gently squeezed her hand, she smiled and ran, he gasped and chased after her, she laughed as he tackled her and they rolled a little, she landed on top of him, she leaned in and panted and gently kissed his cheek next to his lips, he looked at her a slight blush on his face.

They'd know

Love will find a way

Anywhere we go

We're home

If we are there together

They got up slowly and walked over a little and walked to the pond, she pulled her shoes off and walked into the water, he followed, she kicked some water at him, he laughed and scooped some and tossed it at her, she laughed and did it back.

Like dark turning into day

Somehow we'll come through

Now that I've found you

Love will find a way

Both got out and laid down by it, Kakashi leaned in and kissed her like she did to him, she set her head on his and they looked in the water, it looked like they were one together, they sighed and smiled.

I know love will find a way

"Look, we're one..."he said, she thought a little and sat up.  
"What?"she said.

"Let's run away!"he said and jumped up, she looked at him and chuckled. "We'll start our own village, have our own family..."he said, she laughed and got up and hugged him.

"We have to go back..."she said, he jerked back.

"You're joking...we're finally together..."  
"We're only a family when we are with our whole family..."she said, he sighed and looked at her. "If we leave...they'll be divided forever..."she said, he sighed and looked at her.

~o0o~

Rin followed by her small army set out from their area, it was pouring down rain now, they crossed the river soaking their clothes, they move on smiling and getting ready for war.

~*o*~

Minato came in and shook some of the rain off of him, he sighed and looked up as he saw Iruka and Kurama wrestling on the ground.

"What are you two doing?"he said, they yelped and pulled away.

"Can we ask a question..."Kurama said. "It's not real... okay..."he said.

"There is guy...who has a daughter you don't know them..."he said, Minato smirked. "... and... they got into a fight..."Iruka said and gulped. "And the daughter...say...disappeared..."he said.

"Naru's gone?!"he snarled.

"Your highness!"Yamato said running in, Kushina came up.

"What?"  
"The outsider's are coming! They are declaring war!"he said, Minato growled.

"I'll get the ninja's, Yamato try to find Naru!"he said, the man nodded and rushed out. "Let's go now!"he said, they all followed him out into the pouring rain.

Rin walked through the rain and mud followed by her family and followers, she growled and chuckled as they walked through the town, everyone closed up and cowards in their homes with their families.

They headed towards the field that was closer towards the palace, where they had ambushed Minato earlier.

*o*

Minato walked with his followers towards the field where they found Rin's chakra at, he growled and sighed. _Why did it come to this?_ He thought.

Yamato jumped down and began to run beside Minato, he looked at the man.

"Did you find her?"  
"No sir, there is no sign of the girl."he said. "I can't even catch her chakra."he said, Minato sighed and gritted his teeth.

_Where are you Naru? Wherever you are...be safe..._ he thought.

-*o*-

Naru and Kakashi ran through the pouring rain, they had a while to go before they could make it to the battlefield. _Please..._Naru thought and picked up speed with Kakashi.

* * *

Newest chapter! This story is almost finished!

Read and review ;3

Please!


End file.
